Lynn
Shocktrooper |Likes =Zaka Karl Landzaat |Affiliation =Gallian Militia |Rank =Private First Class |Role =Gallian militiaman (former) |Appearances =''Valkyria Chronicles'' }} Lynn is a twenty year old unlockable Squad 7 shocktrooper of Darcsen decent. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle in the English version. Lynn is known as Rein 'in the Japanese release. Profile A Darcsen, she was in hiding for fear of Imperial hunters until news that her love, Karl, was in danger drove her to enlist. Though unaccustomed to firearms, Karl's instruction paired with her Darcsen work ethic saw her skill grow in leaps and bounds within a short period of time. After the war, she returned to Fouzen as Karl's bride. When seeking playmates for her children, she made a point of making friends with her non-Darcsen neighbors. Stats 'Base Stats *HP - 232 *Accuracy - 18 *Evasion - 9 *AP - 350 *Defense - 10 'Max Stats' *HP - 376 *Accuracy - 56.5 *Evasion - 28.5 *AP - 450 *Defense - 20 Personal Potentials *'Child of Nature' - Paved roads feel strange and cold, leading to discomfort and lowered defense. *'Darcsen Bond' - Having brethren close by to protect stirs enhanced defensive abilities. *'Trooper Killer' - Confidence that they can best any shock trooper grants a boost in attack abilities. *'Hard Worker' - A disciplined work ethic occasionally enables them to take a second action after attacking. Battle Potentials *'Undercover Fire' - When crouching, their attack power is boosted. *'Ambush Spotter' - Enemy units in hiding can be spotted from the same distance as a scout. *'Dud Mine' - Land mines have a set chance of not exploding when tripped. *'Full HP Recovery' - They have a chance of recovering all of their HP after attacking. Quotes Upon Selection *"Taking action now." *"I'll do my very best." Attacking *"I'll shoot!" *"Here goes." *"Huh!" Upon Killing a foe *"Awaiting orders." Enemy Sighted *"Enemy Sighted." *"New hostile found." Team Attack *"I'll cover you!" *"Now's our chance!" *"I'll help as well!" *"I'll join you, Zaka!" (Zaka) *"I'll join you, Karl!" Potentials *"I'm not used to paved roads." (Child of Nature) *"There's no Darcsen like a proud Darcsen." (Darcsen Bond) *"I'll show you a real shock!" (Trooper Killer) *"I don't mind a little overtime." (Hard Worker) Class Potentials *"It'd be a shame to waste good cover." (Undercover Fire) *"Hiding won't save you!" (Ambush Spotter) *"... Thank goodness." (Dud Mine) *"Good, I've caught my second wind." (Full HP Recovery) Healed by Ragnaid *"You're a saviour." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic!" *"Please help!" *"Stay strong! Just a little longer now." *"Karl, please! Don't leave me!" (Karl) HP Critical *"I can...still fight." *"This is a bit strenuous." Death & Unconsciousness *"I can't... more..." *"Ahh... Karl... I love you... I'll always..." Introduction *"Hello! My name is Lynn. I look forward to working with you, sir." Exit *"I appreciate all you've done for me, sir. Do let me know if I can help in some way." Trivia *To unlock Lynn, Karl (an Engineer), must be on your team while during a mission/skirmish. If he unlocks his potential in the battle and is subsequently felled in combat, Lynn will be recruited and available for use. *Lynn is part of the original set of gashapon figures sets released around the time of Valkyria Chronicles Japanese release. *Lynn becomes a member of Edy's detatchment and stars in both Edy’s Mission: Enter the Edy Detachment and Challenges of the Edy Detachment downloadable content. *Lynn appears in Valkyria Chronicles 2 as a character in the hidden "Edy Detachment" bonus squad. Entering the code CR6BG1A9LYQKB6WJ (NA/EU) or TKBHCNBERHRKJNFG (Jp) will recruit the squad to your roster in game. *Lynn is the only member of the Edy Detatchment who doesn't belong to Squad 7 in the Valkyria Chronicles anime. She only made a brief appearance in the final episode when Karl Landzaat came home from the militia. Category:Characters Category:Shocktrooper Category:Squad 7 Category:Gallian Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters